Pirates of the Caribbean: Beyond the Blue Sea
by MinnieWizzardTribute
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow, still cant get the Pearl out, discovers that another 'Captain Sparrow' is using his last name, and is now looking for the blue medallion, when that Captain happens to be his daughter Jack will discover secrets, and will have to get involved with the 'Royalty' when a certain prince joins their crew. Give this story a chance please! R&R! T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hello everyone. This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction. I dreamt with this story and wrote the prologue right away; please give my story a chance:) This is the prologue; but I will be posting the next chapter today or tomorrow hopefully.:) **

* * *

_Prologue_

The two sailors looked beyond the sea, their big navy blue ship navigated across the ocean. The rest of the crew joined them enjoying the blue sky with the sun heat. They started doing their chores before their Captain decided to come out of the room. One of the sailors took out a telescope and looked through it, he gasped and headed towards the Captain's room.

"Captain" He knocked the door "There's an island in there, and someone seems to be waving at us... Shall we go?" The sailor asked.

"Let me see" A voice came behind the door, that was opened abruptly, a small figure with long brown hair, covered with a big pirate hat that didn't let to see its face came out of it, the figure grabbed the telescope with its fingers that had many rings, and looked through it, what it could see was a woman with dark brown hair and tan skin, she had a pirate white blouse and black pants, with matched with her black boots. The woman waved her hands and jumped.

"Aye. Mr. Davis, let's go for her" The Captain ordered; the sailor that once told about the woman nodded and headed to the helm, turning the ship to the island.

They arrived to the island and the woman looked at the ship, and climbed on it, walking to the center; Suddenly the captain walked over to her.

"Bienvenida al _Blue Anger_ Señorita Angelica" The Captain said in Spanish, looking at the woman; who looked with a shocked expression. "I'm Captain Sparrow for you for now on"

"A-Alicia?" Angelica asked looking at the younger figure who was standing in front of her.

"Hey,mum" The figure took her hat off and smiled at her mother, she looked like her mother, her hair was long brown and wavy; she had tan skin, big brown eyes with black eyelashes.


	2. Chapter 2 Jack Sparrow

"Good! And I can go like this!" Captain Jack Sparrow said wiggling his fingers.

"Aye. Now, where shall we?" Gibbs said slowly looking at the blue sea. He grabbed the bag full of bottles and walked behind his Captain; Jack looked around and suddenly an idea came to his head.

"Tortuga, it's not to far from here. Is it?" Jack asked and Gibbs shook his head; they both got theirselves in the little boat and got into the deep blue sea. Gibbs rowed while Jack opened a rum bottle. He started to drink the sweet beverage and smirked while doing it. They kept rowing when they saw a big blue and navy ship, bigger than the Pearl. Jack looked at it with widen eyes but shrugged it off.

"Nice ship, they got in there." Gibbs said looking at the ship. "Aye." Jack answered simply.

"Tortuga, sweet Tortuga" Jack said after hours of rowing the boat; he smirked and walked, followed by Gibbs, to the most famous bar in Tortuga and got in. They both sat ordering some rum for both of them and looked at the other pirates: they were all drunk, and many were fighting.

"Sparrow" a familiar voice came across the room, Jack and Gibbs turned around to see a one-leg pirate. Jack smirked "Hector, what brings ye here?" Jack asked while Barbossa say in front of Jack and Gibbs.

"Aren't ye supposed to be at _London_?" Barbossa asked motioning to Jack and sipping of his own drink, Jack raised a brow confused. "I just heard that ye were going to get a new crew... Did ye get the _Pearl_ out of the bottle yet?" Jack shook his head.

"That is definitely not me; I am not looking for a crew..." Jack said annoyed; this was the second time someone used his name.

"They told me ye were lookin' for the 'Blue Medallion' and that ye were goin' to get some crew at London, tomorrow afternoon. I got a little surprised, so that's not ye?" Barbossa asked, Gibbs scowled and waited for Jack to answer.

"The 'Blue Medallion'? Does it exist?"Jack asked not believing it. Barbossa answered with a simple "Aye." And Jack thought for a bit: the impostor couldn't be Angelica, he just left her today at the island, and it would be impossible. He thought about Will Turner, but why would Will use his name, now that he owned and was the Captain of '_The Flying Dutchman_' , then he thought of Elizabeth Swa-Turner, but why would she? Jack lacked of ideas, so he just took a sip of his drink and licked his lips.

"I got a deal for ye" Jack said to Barbossa "We both go to London in your ship... We find the impostor and then we both go and find the Blue Medallion"

"Why would I help ye?" Barbossa asked, and sipped of his drink.

"Because if it hadn't been for me, Blackbeard would be still alive" Barbossa nodded and sighed. "Who do ye reckon it is the impostor?" Barbossa asked.

"I was thinking about Elizabeth... But I'm not sure" Jack said while thinking again.

"No, Jack. I don't think it is her... Anyway, I need to find me crew." Barbossa looked around and started to talk to random pirates. Jack stayed terr for a bit, when Gibbs interrupted his thoughts.

"What's the Blue Medallion?" He asked, he didn't clearly understand the conversation Jack and Barbossa had due to the fact he knew nothing about the Blue Medallion. Jack sighed, and looked at his drink with a smirk.

"The Blue Medallion; Mr Gibbs... Is an old legend, that says that long time ago, the goddess of the sea" Jack smiled at the thought, he missed Tia Dalma "Fell in love with.. Wait that's another legend. Oh now I remember, Calypso wanted to allow someone to have some of her powers; if something happened to her, in order to give that someone some of her powers, she created the Blue Medallion, the Blue Medallion gives you control over the sea and allows you to see your future... Some other people say that it makes you immortal, but you can only have those powers by being brave and looking for it... And well, when you get it you need to be in the ocean for a complete year " Jack finished, Gibbs nodded.

"So, that means that someone-impostor- wants the control over the sea and the immortality?" Gibbs asked, Jack nodded and played with a pluck of his messed hair "then who would it be?" Jack shrugged with a smirk.

"Now ye understand why I'm worried" Jack sighed, and Gibbs licked his lips, cleaning the rest of the rum that was left on them.

"Let's go" Barbossa came back; both, Jack and Gunbs nodded and followed Barbossa to the _Revenge. _They walked into the ship, Jack talked with some of his old crew pals.

Jack looked at the sky and the rRevenge sailed off; Jack sighed it would be a long trip to London.


	3. Chapter 3 The Prince

**A/N: hey everyone sorry for the delay, this chaPter is a bit tricky. anyway hope you like it!please review follow and favorite! But pretty please review! I want to know what your think about this story:)**

* * *

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up..." Jack Sparrow sang while opening a bottle of rum and staring blankly at the _Pearl_ that was still in the bottle; he sipped of the bottle and jumped when Jack (the monkey) appeared from nowhere. "Oh, this thing..."

"Sparrow" Barbossa adventured to Jack; who creeped himself to hide from him. "Are ye drinking the rum that was in my cabin?" Jack ignored him and took a sip of the bottle "Because it's venom" Jack spat the liquid.

"Why would ye have venom in a rum bottle!?" Jack gave the rum to Barbossa who just shrugged.  
"Stowaways" Barbossa said. "Anyway, what I really came for... We're almost at London, so brace yourself"

* * *

"London, sweet London" Jack said the minute they arrived to London. "Now, Hector, where am I supposed to reclute crew?" Jack asked moitoning to Barbossa, they got off the ship and walked.

"In a pub, called 'Davy Jones Locker'" Barbossa answered, looking around, he ordered his crew to stay while they were gone. Jack doubted and the name and hey walked to the place. It was a small place, full of pirates, drunk pirates surrounded by women singing. Jack sighed and looked at some of the pirates.

"I'm going with that Sparrow captain girl" A pirate came stumbling across the room. _Girl? _Jack though with disbelief. Suddenly the pubs door was opened abruptly causing everyone to tremble; guards came in, some of them went over to the door, the prate once had came out, and others grabbed Jack, Gibbs and Barbossa. they were caught off guard, but tried to fight them; which was useless. They were all handcuffed and locked into a prisoncell like Charriage; Jack looked through the little window and saw two other people were being arrested in the othe prison like carriage; Jack couldn't see who the people were he just saw long brown hair.

"Déjenme ir" a feminine young girl voice said multiple times.

"Bastardos!" Another woman voice, this one sounded older, Jack felt his heart sinking, that was...

Angelica's voice.

* * *

They traveled for a while; Not saying any single word. Barbossa looked at Jack, Jack was staring blankly at the floor. Barbossa while waving his hand in front of Jack, said "Sparrow?" No answer "Sparrow?" Silence.

"She got out of the island..." Jack said while widening his eyes.

The carriage stopped abruptly causing Jack, Hector and Gibbs to stumble down. They were made to get out and were walked to a familiar room to Jack and to Hector. He smiled at the thought, the last time he was there, he escaped, and left the king there alone, while Barbossa was serving the royalty. They were all tied to a chair, like Jack was tied last time. Guards surrounding them, and a big table in front of them, but this time it didn't have any food.

The room's door was opened and a young guy appeared, followed by many guards, he was 20 years old; he had short brown hair, deep hazel eyes with a tinge of green, a perfect deliniated jawline, and perfectly shaped lips.

"Are you Jack Sparrow?" The guy asked.

"there should be a captain somewhere in there..." Jack complained. The guy looked at Barbossa "And you are?" Jack asked him, Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"I'm prince James, the third" the guy asked, and that's when Jack noticed his fancy blue clothes.

"I was informed that a certain Captain-" the prince started but Jack cut him off saying "Is looking for a crew to find the Blue Medallion, this is the second time an impostor uses my name, and I believe it is the same person as before. So no that's not me"

"Why would you want the blue medallion, James?" Barbossa asked while James stared at the ground. "Hector, you know more than everyone in this room that we have ambitions." James said and stared at Jack.

"Bring the other prisoners" James said to one of the guards, who nodded and left the room.

"I'll tell you My majesty, you will certainly be impressed by your prisoners" Barbossa said; he did know James, when he worked for he king he and James used to be really good... Friends if you can call tag a friendship, Barbossa told everything about the Black Pearl, and James helped him convincing his dad. James raised a brow and the doors were opened, a guard came leading to ladies to the middle of the room. None of them were visible; Jack tried to see any sign of Angelica but failed at the attempt.

"Who of you ladies are faking to be Captain Sparrow?" Prince James asked, the younger one had her head facing the ground with her pirate hat covering her face.

"I am _not_ faking, I _am_ Captain Sparrow" She said. "I happen to be his daughter" she continued facing the ground not showing her face. Jacks eyes widen, it couldn't be possible, it just couldn't.

"what? Is that true, Captain?" The prince looked at Jack. Jack shrugged, and suddenly Angelica was visible, she glared at Jack and walked to the front.

"She is" Angelica turned to face Jack "17 years ago, Santo Domingo Jack... Remember?" Jack's face turned pale, he _did_ remember, he shivered and gulped. "Se were going to marry and you left me, then she was born. She is yours Jack" The girl slowly lift her head; she blinked her big brown eyes followed by her thick, and long black eyelashes; she did look like Jack, Jack looked at her and realize she was even more beautiful than her mother, but he wasn't the only one to notice that someone else in the room had.

"Jack, this is your daughter Alicia Sparrow"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: hello everyone sorry for the long update... But here it is! I hope you guys like it... And please R&R seriously I need your reviews! What the you think of my story so far?-Minnie **_

* * *

Jack was in shock; he looked at his daughter; but in surprise, Alicia wasn't looking at Jack; Alicia had a stupid smile on her face and was looking at the prince, who was doing the same. They stared at each other with a smile on their face. Jack frowned; and cleared his troat; Angelica chuckled and Alicia looked down with her cheeks turning red as tomatoes.

"I- I am Captain Alicia Sparrow. Captain of the _Blue Anger_ . And indeed I was looking for a crew, I am going to look for the Blue Medallion." Alicia said pacing back and forth; looking at the prince and at her father.

"Well, Sparrow..." Prince James started. "Captain" Jack and Alicia said at the same time; they looked at each other and then back at the prince.

"I happen to need the Blue Medallion... And well... I... " The prince said stared into Alicia's eyes; who was frowning. "You what?" Alicia asked; she looked at the entire room curiously.

"Well, I offer a better ship than yours, the best crew. A captain, And as many as money as you want. And you give me the Blue Medallion" The prince said firmly. Jack moved his chains and said "Oh no, ye are going to offer that to her? A young woman?" Jack laughed and tried to get out of the chains,making as much as noise as he could.

"I offer both of you, Captains. You could all go for it." James said, while Jack moved his chains.

"Ugh! Please get all those damned chains!" Alicia Said; the prince, looked at her, and ordered his guards to do as she had said, they all hesitated but untied Jack, Barbossa and Gibbs. Jack walked in front of the table, trying to get the prince's attention, who was looking with awe at Alicia.

"I wouldn't trust those girls savvy?" Jack whispered at the prince; gesturing to Alicia and Angelica; the prince raised a brow. "They are good liars"

"So? Last time you insulted my father" The prince said.

"But, that was different and perhaps they are women. You think a women could be a captain?" Jack slowly caressed the tablecloth, and stepped on it, since it was really long, Alicia looked at him curiously.

"That is certainly true... " James said. "So... Will it be you?" James asked not really looking at Jack but with his eyes on Alicia, who was looking at the room.

"I'm sorry my prince but if I was going to look for the Blue Medallion I wouldn't give it to a random prince" Jack said and pulled off the tablecloth; and Alcia grabbed a chair, placed it on the table and jumped to the chandelier; as if they had planned it Jack fought against some of the guards while Alicia swang. Alicia jumped of and kicked guards. The five pirates jumped off the window; Alcia last,she winked at the prince before jumping; they ran away, and entered to a strange old house.

The pirates separated unconsciously; Barbossa led the way to Gibbs and Alicia to Jack and Angelica. Barbossa ran to the Revenge with Gibbs following and Alicia to the Blue Anger.

* * *

The prince stayed there in shock; and looked at the pirates jumping off; all the guards were going to follow them but the prince shook his hand and his head; then jumped after the pirates himself; he followed them without being noticed; before he saw the pirates getting separated he started to take off his fancy blue coat, showing a normal pirate shirt. He ran behind Angelica, still making no noise. He looked down at himself and discovered his clothes all covered with mud and dirt, he smirked.

As Jack, Angelica and Alicia were getting on the ship, the prince looked at other pirate who was taking care of the big blue ship. He walked over to him and mumbles something; the man shook his head before the prince showed a little bag full of gold; the man now nodded his head and they walked away.

* * *

Angelica closed the door behind her, she needed to talk with Jack and needed to do it in private. She paced back and forth around true room, with her eyes laid on the man with strange hair, and big brown eyes.

"Well, well well... What do we have in here? More secrets?" Jack finally said and looked at Angelica. The woman hid her face in her hat with a smirk; Jack looked at her long and wavy brown hair; and then made his eyes go all over her body, he stopped and looked at her hands.

"You left me Jack, I did tell you about her, but you were drunk" Angelica walked over Jack; who was smirking from ear to ear; he frowned and then crossed his arms. "What happened to her? Where did she live?"

"She lived with me till she was fifteen, she was a good girl, not a pirate girl... But then, one night she left." Angelica said cold, she had a concerned look, Jack was biting his lip, and for the first time ever to her, he was worried and seemed mature enough.

"And ye did nothing to find her" He said turning around.

"I did, I heard the whole country was looking for her, apparently she had stolen the King's ship. Which I believe is this one, but she bewitched it" Angelica said, and Jack raised a brow with a smirk on his face.

"The King's ship? Oh she is definitely my daughter... Bewitched..? Ye mean she is a..." Jack was cut by Angelica "No, no. That Tia Dalma of yours."

"What do ye mean?" Jack asked clearly confused.

"She told me about it. Calypso bewitched the ship, but for Alicia's own good, she is protecting her. But Calypso asked Alicia to find the Blue Medallion... For, oh i domt know Jack, Ask Alicia yourself she will explain" jack sighed; he sat and frowned.

"Why didn't ye come for me when she was born? I could have..."

Angelica frowned and said cutting Jack off" What was I supposed to do? I was young, scared and stupid! And you left me! I didn't know I could find you! "

Suddenly the door was opened abruptly and a young woman was behind it, she frowned and said "Mum, have you seen Mr. Davis?" Jack raised a brow. "He is my first mate; he was supposed to take care of the Anger but I can't find him"

"He won't be here anymore" Someone said behind Alicia; who was clearly shocked.

* * *

**_Cliff Anger muahahha... Tell me what you guys think please! _**


	5. Chapter 5 The Story

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update! But here it is! I hope you guys like it, yes, a love story is coming... Tell me what you think please, review, follow and favorite! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pirates of the Caribbean characters or ships, the prince, Alicia and the Blue Revenge are my own personal creation. **

**Jack: You wished you owned me. *smirks* **

**No, Jack... Well perhaps, btu no... I own the handsome prince so no worries. **

**Jack: I don't like him.**

**But I do, so shush! Let's start with the story! **

* * *

Alicia quickly got her sword out and pointed it to the prince's neck, his eyes widened and he shuddered.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked with a harsh tone, while she pushed the handsome guy against the wall. Jack took his gun out and pointed it to the prince's head, whilst Angelica got her dagger out and also pointed it to the prince's neck.

James gulped as he saw the three pirates pointing their weapons at them, something told him, that he wasn't welcomed in there. He looked at Alicia and stared deeply into her brown eyes.

"I want to come" he said, willing that the young girl would accept him. "But you aren't a pirate. And I want the _Blue Medallion," _Alicia said "In fact, I need it!"

"Alright! Alright, but let me escape, with you! You promised!" James said, Alicia was caught off guard with those words, she gulped, remembering _the past_. Her lips twitched, and he looked at her. Jack looked at Angelica, while Angelica was looking at her daugher. Alicia, grabbed the prince from the neck, and shoved past her mother and Jack, getting into her room, she smashed the door.

_What in the name of Rum? _Jack thought, and looked at Angelica, who had the same confused face as his. A small head popped of the door. "Sail off" Alicia said and went back into the room.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?!" Alicia pushed James into the room.  
"With me? What's wrong with _you,_" He answered "First, I gave you this ship, then, I made every single detail you told me to do, for what? Were you going to ditch me? Even after what I have done for you, after what we've been through?" He said, Alicia was defeated, he did have a point.

"I... You... Well, that's what you get for being with a pirate!" She complained, but sighed defeated.  
"You know I'm doing all this for you!" He said "I can easily tell the guards to chop off your head, no, no... Don't, worry I'm not going to do that"

She frowned "But, why did you yell that in front of them? They can't know about it, savvy?" She complained, he sighed "I forgot, and perhaps you didn't want me to be in the ship" He answered.

"I was acting! I... they can't know anything, alright?" She asked.

That was what Jack and Angelica heard, they were both trying to hear the conversation that their daughter was having with the prince. _What was she trying to do?_

What both, Jack and Angelica, didn't know, was that Alicia had a past... Everyone knew that, the great Alicia Sparrow had stolen the King's ship, but how? With the one and only prince, of course.

Jack looked at Angelica skeptically, waiting for answers, but for his surprise the woman had the same surprised face.

"So... They've met before, I see" Jack pointed out, Angelica raised a brow, and nodded hesitantly.

"I didn't know... Look, Jack, if you think I'm a woman with secrets, I'm nothing compared to Alicia" Angelica said as she walked over to the center Of the ship. "She is really inteligent, Jack. And she knows how to persuade. She has a past, I know that. And I want to discover it." She ordered some pirates to sail off, and othe shipped sailed, Jack sighed looking at the blue sea.

"_Yo-Ho, Yo-Ho_" Jack sang, Angelica looked at him.

"_A pirates life for me_" She continued, and then sighed "Jack, I wanted to be a pirate, but I wish Alicia wasn't one"

"It's in her blood. She has the blood of the best pirate that ever landed on earth." Jack said with a smirk.

"Exactly, I know, Blackbeard was the best, but you killed him," She said, as Jack frowned, ((_Jack: you've been forgetting the Captain, somewhere, dear Minnie. Me: Oh shut it, Jack, and let me continue with the story... Jack: But- Me: Remeber I can kill you. Jack: *stays quiet* Me: Good_.)) "but she also got your blood, Jack. And that's difficult for me, Jack."

"And she is a liar, just like you" Jack-Captain Sparrow added ((_Me: Happy? Jack: *smirks*_)) Angelica chuckled lightly.

"Exactly, she is a really bad combination" Angelica said, but was still worried, what did the conversation her daughter had with the prince mean?

* * *

"Everything is going according to the plan, Mr. Gibbs" Barbossa said with a smirk as he paced around the _Revenge_. Gibbs looked at him, and raised a brow.

"Oh, right ye don't know about it" Barbossa laughed softly, and Gibbs looked at him skeptically. "Oh, what love can make..." Barbossa added.

"What d'ye mean, Captain?" Gibbs asked, looking at Barbossa.

"I'll tell ye a story, Master Gibbs, one of me favorite stories... There was a young girl, she Had just escaped, from her mother, who was a pirate, as his father , the girl was at London, she was walking around, when she caught certain prince's attention, the prince followed her, and discovered her past, at that moment, the prince, was already friends with a pirate," Barbossa smiled at that "The prince, fell in love with the girl, and he convinced the girl to become a pirate as her parents, and she accepted, the prince helped her to steal his dad's ship... The girl was been searched all over the country, but the prince ordered everyone to stop looking for her," Barbossa continued and Gibbs was already getting really into the story "But, bad things happened, one time, the prince secretly travelled to Tortuga to find his beloved pirate girl, no no, they didnt drink anything, after all, they were young and he was from the royalty... No, he wanted to travel with her, and so they did, but a storm came, and the girl almost died, but the great goddess of the sea, Calypso saved her, but with a price, Calypso bewitched the ship, and asked the prince and the girl to find the Blue Medallion, together, with the girl's parents help." Barbossa finished with a smile.

Gibbs sighed amazed "Ye mean... The prince James and Alicia-Jack's Daughter are them?" Gibbs asked, and Hector smirked.

"yes, and they need both, Jack and Angelica, if they want to be together...And alive" Barbossa said.

"Why did Calypso ask them to do that?" Gibbs asked, Barbossa chuckled as if it was pretty obvious.

"Oh, master Gibbs, isn't it obvious? Calypso had an impossible love, and sorts accept it, Jack Sparrow daughter and the prince of England is an impossible love"

"Aye. Indeed, it is impossible." Gibbs said, and looked at the sea, _far away_, he thought, _Jack Sparrow is going to discover a real surprise_.


End file.
